In recent years, near-eye display technology has transitioned from niche status into an emerging consumer technology. Implemented primarily in head-worn display devices, near-eye display technology enables 3D stereo vision and virtual reality (VR) presentation. When implemented with see-through optics, it enables a mixed reality, in which VR elements are admixed into the user's natural field of view. Despite these benefits, near-eye display technology faces numerous technical challenges not encountered in conventional display technology. These include the challenge of projecting right- and left-eye display images into a sufficiently wide eye box while preserving display image quality.